Ride on the Puckerone
by orsinoslady
Summary: Puck's a lawyer, Rachel is his assistant. Smut ensues.


Puck scrubbed his hands over his eyes, trying to make himself less tired and his eyes more likely to read what's in front of him on his desk. When he went to college and got his degree in English Literature and then continued on to go to law school (much to the shock of his family and friends), he never thought his life would have come to this. Long nights spent hunched over a desk trying to prepare briefs for an upcoming trial. Yes, he knew that he would have a lot of work to put in to become the big shot lawyer he hoped to be, but the teachers don't really tell you everything you have to do. Now he understood why they taught instead of practicing now.

He also didn't think that he'd be just over the 30 mark and pretty much on his own. Throughout college and law school he kept up with his womanizing ways, claiming that "no woman can handle the Puckerone," but once he got his first job at the firm that all went away. He barely had time now to go home, eat, shower and sleep before having to come back the next day to continue his work.

Luckily enough though, after working with the firm for just over a year, he was able to start working his way up. His devotion to his job was apparent and caused some of the senior partners to take notice. That was how he ended up helping one of the lower partners pull briefings together. Once he started doing that, it seemed like he was on the fast track. After helping that partner, he started being handed his own lower level cases, most of which didn't even make it to court.

All that changed though when he got a high profile case and managed to win it; a major coupe. After that, the partners offered him the corner office he was in, got him an assistant and said he was "destined for great things." Funnily enough, when he thought of great things, he thought of women and sex, not the "great things" he would accomplish while sitting at this desk.

Being a 30-something jaded lawyer was not in the plans, but Puck didn't quite know how to get the old him back. Well, he had a good idea of how to get the old Puck back, but since he didn't really have the time for it, how was he supposed to swing it? Getting laid, he was positive, would go a long way to fixing his problems. He actually couldn't remember the last time he had some good pussy. Which was rather sad.

Puck sighed loudly, leaned back in his chair and turned it to face the window behind his desk. While he never understood the importance of having the view that you were afforded in an office behind him because 1) you can't look at it, which isn't that the point? And 2) the glare on the computer screen was a bitch, no matter what he did.

But, the view was breathtaking. He was on the 15th floor of a high-rise building in New York City, so he was able to look out and see the cars zipping through traffic and the pedestrians jostling each other for a position on the sidewalk. And he could watch as the lights slowly winked on at night as the sun went down.

Puck was so engrossed in looking out the window that he didn't hear his office door open or close or the lock click into place. He wasn't aware anyone was in the room until he heard a throat clear. He jerked a little, glad his back was to the person so they couldn't see how much they had unnerved him.

He slowly turned in his chair, surprised to see his assistant Rachel Berry standing there.

"What're you doing here Berry?" he gruffly asked her. "You left hours ago."

Rachel shifted from foot to foot, obviously nervous about being there. After a few moments of tense silence, Puck broke it by tersely asking, "Seriously Berry, what the fuck are you doing here?"

Rachel glanced down at her feet, which Puck saw were fuck me heels (not that he was really paying attention to them or anything) and then back up to him. Well…" she started. "I noticed that there were an inordinately large amount of coffee cups and food containers in the trashcans each time I came into work in the mornings and grew curious. So a few nights ago I came back to work afterhours and saw that you were still here."

Rachel paused here to take a breath, allowing Puck to say something, "You were spying on me Berry?"

"No!" she hurriedly said. "I was merely concerned about what was going on and about the hours you were keeping. There is no way you can still be a functioning human being and be staying as late as I think you are. So I decided to come back tonight to see if you were still working and if you were, I decided I would come in here and try to get you to relax and hopefully go home."

Puck just stared at her. "You came here to tell me to relax and go home?"

Rachel bit her bottom lip and timidly nodded her head. Puck continued to stare at her. "How did you plan on accomplishing that?"

At that question, Rachel blushed, leading Puck to believe that she didn't really have a plan in place. Puck smirked at her and steepled his fingers in front of his face, much like Mr. Burns from The Simpsons is prone to doing. The two of them then continued to stare at each other, trying to figure the other person out. Puck really could not figure out what was up with this girl. Yes, she was hot. She wore the tightest little suits and dresses and had the longest legs he had ever seen on a woman—especially considering how short she was. From day one, he had been attracted to her, but he felt like thinking those thoughts about her would ruin the innocence it still looked like she possessed and if she knew what he thought about her when he saw some of the things that she wore, he knew she'd slap him with a sexual harassment suit so fast that he'd be booted back to Lima, Ohio so fast he wouldn't know what hit him. So, he worked hard to make sure his attraction didn't show.

Which is why he didn't anticipate what happened next.

He saw her take a deep breath and move her hands to the front of the peacoat she was wearing. Now that he thought about it, it was weird for her to be wearing that because he's never seen her with a jacket (which doesn't mean she doesn't own one, just that he's never seen it) and that it was too warm outside to be wearing it also.

Rachel quickly unbuttoned her coat and slipped it off her shoulders, leaving herself bare with nothing but her shoes still on.

"Holy shit," Puck murmured, staring at her in awe.

"My original intention had been to just walk in here and when you saw me, shed my jacket and walk over to you, seducing you," she told him as she started to slowly walk towards him. "But seeing you sitting there, not knowing how you'd receive me gave me pause."

Puck watched as she walked over to his desk, around it and came to stop beside his chair. He allowed his eyes to roam her body freely. He started at her feet and inwardly chuckled at the fact that he shoes were, in fact, fuck me shoes, moving up her well toned legs, lingering briefly on the apex of her thighs—noticing that she was completely smooth down there—continuing up her torso to take in her perfect (in his eyes) breasts and finally settling on her lips, just begging to be kissed.

He felt his dick stand up in his pants, reminding himself of just how long it had been since he'd been with anyone. He spread his legs slightly, inviting her to come stand in between them.

"Don't worry about your plan not working babe," he said as she moved closer to him, putting her breasts right at eye level for him. "I think this is just fine."

He then reached out with his right hand and cupped her breast, lightly running his fingers over her nipple, feeling it react. He smirked quickly before leaning forward and pulling her other breast into his mouth, flicking that nipple with his tongue to make it stand at attention as well.

Puck then switched breasts, lavishing the same attention on the other one. While his mouth was occupied with her breasts, he allowed his other hand to slowly caress its way down her body to rest at her warm center. Feeling his hand down there, she spread her legs slightly, allowing him access to the most private part of her.

He took his fingers and lightly caressed her, feeling how wet she already was. He groaned lightly into her chest when he felt it. He didn't have to really do anything to her except make her feel better. It was obvious she wanted this as much as he did. He then slowly slid one finger into her tight heat, feeling her wall muscles gripping his finger as he started to move it. He could tell that it was going to be tight when they finally joined and he was going to enjoy every minute of it.

Rachel started to rock against his hand, whimpering as she rode his finger. He then added a second one, causing her to gasp. She continued whimpering and when she started to grind down on his hand again, he curled his fingers inwards, hitting her spot, causing her to jerk and her orgasm to suddenly rip through her. Her body went rigid and Puck felt her clamp down on his fingers. He continued to work his fingers, letting her ride out her orgasm. When the last of the tremors subsided, he pulled his fingers out and looked up at her. Making sure she was watching him, he put his fingers in his mouth, licking them clean. He could almost swear he saw Rachel shudder—in a good way—while she watched him do that.

Rachel then reached down and undid Puck's belt. He watched as she made quick work of it as well as the button and zipper on his pants. "Move your hips," she told him so she could pull his pants and boxers down. Puck did as he was instructed. He almost sighed in relief when his erection was released from his pants.

The next thing he knew, Rachel was on her knees in front of him and he was balls deep in her throat. Puck's eyes rolled back in his head at the pleasure and the image that will be forever burned into his brain. He felt Rachel swallow around him and he almost lost it. His eyes jerked open and he pulled her off him. She pouted when he pulled her up. "You keep that up, we won't get to the main event," he told her.

"The main event?" she asked him.

Puck cocked an eyebrow at her and flicked his eyes down to his cock and then back up. "What do you think I mean?"

Rachel giggled and then moved to straddle him. Now, when Puck said the main event, he had actually imagined taking her on his desk. But he wasn't going to turn down a girl that wanted to take a ride with the Puckzilla. Rachel settled her knees on either side of his thighs and positioned her center over him.

Puck put his left hand on her hip to guide her and used his left hand to help guide his dick into her. Once the tip was in, Rachel suddenly sat down, ripping a moan from both of them. When Rachel went to start moving, Puck used both of his hands to stop her. "You move right now, this won't last long."

Rachel stared at him with large eyes and nodded her head. After a few moments of getting himself under control—he knew she'd be tight if her gripping his fingers was any indication, but he didn't think she'd be that tight!—he removed his hands from her hips and allowed her to take over.

She started to move up and down slowly, trying to find her rhythm. After a few moments she figured it out and her speed picked up. Puck let his head fall back and hit his chair. He watched Rachel move up and down, thinking it was incredibly erotic. He felt Rachel's movements start to speed up and could tell she was close to another orgasm. He took his right hand and reached up to tweak her left breast, concentrating mainly on her nipple since that seemed to be her most sensitive place on her breast, and felt her inner walls grab him as her orgasm hit. She stopped moving over him, so Puck started to thrust up, prolonging her orgasm. When her walls stopped clutching at him, Puck stopped thrusting and stood up. Rachel looked at him with a question in his eyes.

Puck smirked at her and said, "I've always have this fantasy about doing you on my desk."

Rachel laughed as he set her down on his desk. Puck was never gladder in that moment that he kept a very clean desk and that all he had to do was put his papers in a stack off to the side and he didn't have to clear anything else off. It allowed him to stay connected to her and continue where they left off.

As soon as she was fully on his desk, Puck pulled back and slammed back into her, causing Rachel to cry out. Puck set a fast pace, fucking her hard. Rachel was letting out breathy little moans while Puck was grunting as he slammed into her. Puck could feel his orgasm quickly approaching and reached between the two of them to rub Rachel's clit. After a few moments her third orgasm of the night ripped through her, pulling him into oblivion with her.

Puck pulled out of her and collapsed in his chair, his eyes closing as he came down off his high.

Puck's eyes snapped open and he squinted at the bright light coming into his office. He picked his head up off his desk and realized he had fallen asleep at the office—again—and that he had just had one of the hottest dreams of his life about his hot assistant. And it wasn't the first time that had happened. Puck was starting to think his subconscious was trying to tell him something. And after the previous night's dream, the hottest one yet, he figured it was time to do something about it.

Puck stood up and walked over to the little ensuite bathroom his office contained. He looked at himself in the mirror, splashed some water on his face and proceeded to shave, brush his teeth and changed his clothes. He felt very refreshed afterwards and walked back into his office to be faced with the object of last night's dreams.

"Good morning Mr. Puckerman," Rachel stated as she placed his morning cup of coffee on his desk and sat down in a chair, preparing to go over his schedule for the day.

"Good morning Rachel," he returned as he sat down and took a grateful sip of coffee.

Puck discreetly watched Rachel get her things together while sipping his coffee. He was wondering if it was just his imagination or if he really saw Rachel checking him out as he walked over to his desk and right now while he was drinking his coffee. He set his coffee down and pulled up his day planner on his computer to make sure the schedule she had matched the one he had on his computer.

They quickly went over his schedule and right before they were finished, his phone rang. He held up a finger to keep her in the room and answered the phone. He jotted down some notes of what the person on the other end said and definitely saw her checking him out then.

Puck the decided to do something he never in his life thought he would do in the workplace. He asked Rachel out. And she said yes.


End file.
